gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)
The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?), en español El zorro (¿qué dice el zorro?), es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Puppet Master, y fue cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury. La versión original le pertenece a Ylvis. Letra Blaine: Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek Cow goes moo Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot Blaine y Tina: Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow But theres one sound That no one knows New Directions: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! New Directions: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! New Directions: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! New Directions: What the fox say? Tina: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! New Directions: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice and digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly youre standing still Elliott y Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet a friendly horse Elliot: Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott y Santana: ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Pamela Lansbury y New Directions: What the fox say? Elliot: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Pamela Lansbury y New Directions: What the fox say? Elliot: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! New Directions y Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: '''Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh '''New Directions y Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Tina y Jake: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know youre hiding Rachel con Elliot: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel: What do you say? (Elliot com Santana: What do you say?) Rachel y Santana con Pamela Lansbury: You're my guardian angel Rachel con Pamela Lansbury: Hiding in the woods What is your sound? Artie (Rachel con Pamela Lansbury): Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do (Will we ever know?) Bay-budabud-dum-bam Rachel con Pamela Lansbury: I want to I want to I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Galería 1454732_766785886671333_831281356_n.png 1422384 766728873343701 1663577482 n.jpg 1461437_765492940133961_1243055065_n.jpg 1472875_765493063467282_301873577_n.jpg Curiosidades *''We Can't Stop'' de Miley Cyrus sería originalmente cantada en el episodio pero fue cambiada por esta canción por razones desconocidas. *Jane Lynch y Darren Criss aparecieron en "What Does the Fox Say - Fox Fall TV Promo". *Amber Riley bailó esta canción en la decimoséptima temporada de Dancing with the Stars. Fuente *Cada miembro representa un animal como en el video original **Perro: Sam Gato: Kitty Pajaro: Marley Raton: Unique Vaca: Artie Sapo: Ryder Elefante: Jake Pato: Tina Pescado: Will Caballo: Blaine *Por alguna razón no se representa a la focas ni al zorro pero podría ser que lo representen Santana, Rachel y/o Starchild *Es la cuarta vez que se comparte una canción grupal entre los personajes de Lima y los de New York, siendo las otras tres Mamma Mia!, Let It Be y Roar. Además es la segunda de estas canciones que comienza siendo cantada en Lima. *Es la tercera canción interpretada en conjunto por los miembros de Pamela Lansbury. *Casualmente Dani (Demi lovato) es la única miembro de Pamela Lansbury que no participa en la canción. *Todos los integrantes del elenco de Glee tienen su personaje en puppet menos Bree, Sue y Dani. *En el episodio cuando se oye la parte "Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!" esa parte la canta Elliot, pero el no mueve la boca, aun asi el audio de su voz es escuchada. *Hay un comic que tiene el mismo título, no tiene pierde. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Pamela Lansbury Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Puppet Master Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder